What are big brothers for
by snchills
Summary: Nothing fancy here, just a good old fashion Dean takes care of Sam story.


Authors note: I have no idea where this came from. Guess I just needed a break from all the angsty and blame stories and decided what I really wanted was a good old fashion Dean takes care of Sam story. Here it is. Thanks for reading.

SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN

Dean parked the Impala outside the bar and headed inside. Looking around, he quickly found his brother sitting at the bar, hunched over an empty beer. Walking up behind Sam, he slapped him on the back before sitting down and indicating to the bartender for one of his own. The bartender looked him over suspiciously but poured a draft and set it down in front of Dean. Dean caught the suspicious look the bartender gave him but ignored it and took a sip of his beer.

"So what you find out Sammy?" Dean asked turning to Sam as he drank.

"Nothin'." Sam answered without lifting his head or turning to face Dean. Dean could tell something was up but he wasn't sure what.

"Nothin'? I dropped you off here, what, 30 minutes ago Sammy. At least you could've asked a few questions instead of sitting here getting drunk." Dean admonished and wrongly so.

"I 'id ask questions, nobody knows nothin'" Sam's voice slightly slurred as he turned and faced Dean. "Not drunk. Only 'ad one beer."

"One beer eh?" Dean looked his brother over and then glanced back over at the bartender.

"Not lyin'…" Sam asserted as he tried to sit up straight and almost toppled off the stool.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there tiger." Dean jumped up and caught Sam before he fell backwards. "I believe you dude. Lets get you the hell out of here."

Sam managed to stand up and with Dean's help, got outside the bar without falling over. Once outside however, Dean could see Sam turning green and quickly maneuvered him over against the outside wall of the bar.

"Damn Sammy…" Dean grabbed his brother by the back of his jacket to keep him from falling over as Sam proceeded to get sick all over the wall. It took a few minutes before Sam was able to get his stomach in check. Standing back up, he fell back against the wall and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Better?" Dean asked giving his brother a concerned look.

"Better…." Sam answered weakly.

"Lets get you back to the motel." Dean said as he pulled Sam towards him and helped in over to the Impala.

Minutes later they were back at their motel and Dean came around to help his brother into the room. Still a little unstable, Sam fell into Dean once they got inside and almost knocked the both of the on the floor.

"Dude get off me!" Dean jokingly snarked as he gently pushed his brother off of him. Sam swayed, then landed flat on his ass with a loud thump.

"Deeeeannnn…" he slurred and giggled as he realized he was on the floor.

"Man I can't take you anywhere." Dean shook his head and offered Sam a hand up. Twice Sam missed the offered hand before finally grasping it. Pulling Sam up turned out to be more trouble than Dean had anticipated. First of all, Sam was dead weight. Second of all, he pulled Dean down instead of helping to pull himself up. Dean just about did a header into the wall before catching himself on the sofa arm.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Dean asked standing up and giving his brother his patented wtf look.

Sam looked up at Dean and frowned. Blinking to focus his eyes, he was going to answer but instead felt his stomach start to betray him again. Dean recognized that sign right away and reached down to haul him up.

"I leave you alone for a half hour and you can't manage to stay out of trouble, can you." Dean teased as he grabbed Sam's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"Where we goin'?" Sam asked as Dean half walked, half dragged him toward the bathroom.

"Sammy, knowing you, in about one minute you're gonna start puking your brains out again and I'm just not in the mood to have to clean that crap up." Dean answered while kicking the bathroom door open and maneuvering the two of them over to the toilet. He tried as gently as he could to set Sam down but the bathroom was old and the toilet sat directly in front the bathtub. He ended up dropping Sam between the two and almost landed in the tub himself. Managing to catch himself, Dean sat down on the edge while Sam landed hard and hit his head on the tiled wall.

"Owww!" Sam cried out as his head bounced off the wall.

"Ooops sorry man." Dean leaned over and checked Sam's head for a bump. "No bump dude, you're good."

"No' goooood, oh god, bad, bery, bery, baddddd." Sam moaned as he leaned forward and started throwing up in the toilet.

"Ewwww Sammy, dude…" Dean almost gagged himself but swallowed hard and managed not to. It took a few minutes before Sam finally pulled himself away from the toilet bowl and rested back against the wall.

"You done?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sam looked up with a glare, then added a one finger salute for good measure.

"Nice Sammy." Dean laughed as he got up. Grabbing a wash cloth, he turned the cold water on and got it wet before handing it down to his brother. Then he opened up the medicine chest and grabbed a bottle of mouth wash and handed that down to him as well.

"Thanks Dean." Sam wiped his face with the wash cloth before taking a swig of mouth wash. Spitting it out in the toilet, he looked up sheepishly before handing the wash cloth and mouth wash back.

"What are big brothers for." Dean answered tossing the wet wash cloth in the dirty clothes bag. "Think you're ready to try and stand up again?"

"I think so." Sam answered as he thought about it for a moment. Blinking a few more times, Sam tried to clear his head again. Finding he could finally see straight, he held out his hand and waited for Dean to pull him up.

With a smirk, Dean managed to get his brother up off the floor this time without any further incident. He maneuvered Sam back into the motel room and towards the closer of the two queen size beds. It didn't take much effort to get Sam to lay down, in fact he dropped face first as soon as Dean let go of him.

"You good?' Dean asked as Sam's face hit the pillow.

"Yep" came the muffled reply.

"'Want me to tuck you in?' Dean asked with a chuckle at his brothers expense. Sam's response.. the same finger he used in the bathroom. "Still got that way with words don't you Sammy."

Still chuckling, Dean walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Then he rummaged through their first aid kit for the aspirin and set both down on the nightstand between the beds. "I think you might be needing these little brother."

Sam didn't have to lift his head from the pillow to know what Dean had left on the nightstand.

"Thanks Dean" Sam answered before promptly passing out.

"Night Sammy." Dean said taking another look at his brother before turning and heading back out to his car. Someone had messed with his brother and no one was allowed to do that. He figured it had to be the bartender and quickly drove back over to the bar.

When Sam finally woke up, Dean was back and doing research on the lap top. He stumbled over to the table and was shocked to see Dean now was sporting a fat lip and bruises on his knuckles.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he grabbed Dean's wrist and checked out his left hand. Dean quickly grabbed his hand back and went back to typing on the laptop.

"I had to go have some words with the bartender back at that bar." Dean answered with a shrug.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam asked before sitting back and waiting for the rest of the story.

"Dude he was _so_ into you. I figured he slipped you something so he could take advantage of you and get you into bed." Dean smirked and glanced over at his now stunned brother. It took Sam a few seconds to realized Dean was pulling his leg.

"C'mon, what really happened Dean?" Sam rolled his eyes and scowled back at his brother.

"He thought you were some cop and didn't want you to find out they were taking illegal bets behind the bar. Figured they would get you smashed, and then dump you somewhere, who knows, anyway I took care of him for you." Dean answered truthfully this time.

"Jesus Dean, you can't go around beating everyone up for me I can take care of myself." Sam asserted feeling like he was a kid again and Dean was having to swoop down for the rescue.

"He was hitting on you dude." Dean teased again.

"Jerk." Sam reached over and punched his brother in the arm.

"Bitch." Dean answered back with a half hearted swipe back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Sammy, anytime."


End file.
